The Legend Of Forbidden Love
by inukags4eva
Summary: Kagome is poor and a servant to the prince. Inuyasha is the prince. Rules of society forbids them to be together, but what they have can't be denied. Add on a dark evil rising to take over the kingdoms and you have this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, though I would like to. (Smiles evily) Oh the things I would do! (Evil laugh coughs) Sorry. I do own my OC's though I just recently learned that the name of my OC really are in a manga or something like that._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Tokyo, Modern Day_

_On the crowded streets of Tokyo, cars honked in impatiently, eager to get to their destination. But for two people none of that mattered. They were already there. The couple stood in the middle of a big dusty library. One, a male, was tapping his foot impatiently at the young girl._

"_Akira? What exactly are we looking for in this dump?" _

_The girl turned to him with a roll of her eyes. "This place is not a dump, Kio. True it is in need of a little cleaning, but it doesn't make it a dump. Besides I already told you why we're here." _

"_Humor me, again." He said walking over to where she stood, looking through a pile of dusty books._

"_For the tenth time, I'm looking for information; my aunt said I could find it if I looked in the right places." _

"_Is this about that dumb story she promised to tell you if you found…What was it again?" He sneezed as he got a whiff of the dust floating. She sighed. "If you're not going to help, why bother coming?"_

"_Cause I thought I'd be able to get to spend some time with you." He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Turning she pecked him on the lips. _

"_Well you thought wrong." She turned back and continued to search through the old books. _

_A couple hours later the couple still sat at the table searching through the books. Kio shut his book closed, and slammed it on the table. "I give up. Come on, Akira. We've been at this for hours and I'm starving." He complained, rubbing his stomach. _

_Akira sighed and closed her book shut. "Yeah. Let's go." She got up to put the book away, not noticing the picture that floated to the floor. She grabbed Kio's hand and began to walk out. Looking back one more time, she furrowed her brow as she spotted something on the floor. Giving him the one minute signal, she ran over to the picture and picked it up. Smiling she jumped up and down joyously. "I found it. I found it." She ran over to Kio and showed the picture to him. "Come on, we have to get to my aunt's house."_

_She grabbed him by the hand and jumped into the car. A few minutes later she pulled up to an inviting two story house, and got out the car. She ran up the steps and bust through the door to see her aunt scramble of her husband and sit up. Blushing, she ran over to her aunt and showed her the picture. "It was you two. The story is about you guys." _

_Kagome smiled at her niece and took the picture. She showed the picture to Inuyasha, which was more of a small painting. He grunted, but she saw a small smile play about his lips._

"_Yes it was. So I take it that you want to hear the story?" She asked still smiling. She watched Akira's boyfriend Kio walk into the house at a slower place. He breathed in deeply. "Is that ramen?"_

_Kagome nodded and laughed as he ran into the kitchen to grab some. Turning back to Akira, Kagome saw that she was waiting expectantly. Watching as Kio returned from the kitchen with a big bowl of ramen she began her story._

"**Five hundred years ago,…"**

There were four kingdoms, each ruled by their perspective king or prince. The Takahashi's ruled the kingdoms to the east and west. While King Sandino ruled the north and King Capri ruled the south. But a dark presence was making sure it didn't stay that way for long. Our story begins in the kingdom to the east where a woman just begins to wake...

A rooster crowed outside a woman's window, waking her up from her peaceful sleep. She pushed her long brown hair out her face and sat up. Kagome Higurashi sighed and began to get out of bed. 'I can already tell this day is going to be boring.' She thought to herself. She grabbed her dressing gown and headed to the door. Before she could reach it, it bust open and a tall strikingly beautiful girl was standing there with a huge grin on her face. Her name was Sango Hikaro, Kagome's best and only friend.

"Kagome! Guess who came to the village and he's right outside?" She didn't even bother to wait for an answer, "Prince Inuyasha and his friend Miroku. OH! Miroku is so cute!" She sighed dramatically and dropped on to Kagome's bed. Kagome smiled at her friends antics, but then the reality of what she said sunk in.

"Are you serious?" She asked her, staring her with an open mouth.

"Yes! Now go and get washed up. We might get a chance to meet him and his friend."

Before Sango could finish, Kagome was running around grabbing the things she needed to get washed up. She ran out the room yelling behind her, "Be back in ten!"

"Make it five!" Sango yelled after her.

Kagome smiled really big to herself._ 'OMG! I might be able to meet Prince Inuyasha.' _She hastened her steps to the river, where she would usually get water to take a bath, but she was in a rush. She ran the two miles to the river. She pushed through the bushes, sweaty and in a bad mood._ 'Note to self, DO NOT run two miles just to wash, you'll end up skinning your knees' _she thought looking down at her bloody knee. She looked up and stopped in her tracks. Sitting by the river was Prince Inuyasha, and he was... half naked!! Kagome turned to leave quietly, when his dog ears caught her attention. As if in a trance she started to step forward, only to freeze once more when he turned to look at her.

Her breath caught in her chest and she froze in that spot. Her eyes traveled down to stare into his eyes_. 'Those eyes! Why should a man have such beautiful golden eyes?' _Returning back to the situation a horrible thought struck her_, 'Oh no! I look a mess. Please just let this be some kind of nightmare.' _She prayed closing her eyes_. 'Okay when I open my eyes. I'll be back in my room.' _She opened and almost groaned out loud. He was still there and looking at her weirdly_. "Okay since this isn't a nightmare, could the ground just open up and swallow me?' _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Okay guys here is the revised, chapter one. I think this one is better. Plz read and review. I would like 5 reviews before I continue, but that won't stop me if I don't get it._


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stood frozen where she was as Prince Inuyasha began to scowl on his face. 'OMG! What am I going to do? I finally get my chance to meet the prince and I stand her with morning breath, bed head, and my old nightdress on.' As if coming to her senses she bowed low to the ground and squeaked out, "Your highness!"

"What the fuck do you want, wench?" He growled out, irritated.

'Wench! WENCH! Why that arrogant son of a…" Her train of thought was cut off at the sound of him moving closer to her. She threw up her chin in defiance and stared him right in the eye.

"Listen here your royal highness, just because I don't look like princess or nobleman's daughter, it doesn't give you the right to call me wench. So don't go around just assuming stuff."

She turned to leave when he said, "Well bitch, if you didn't barge in her like a bull, I wouldn't have to assume that you came here looking for something… memorable." He smirked at that and Kagome felt her blood begin to boil.

"Shouldn't you be, ah I don't know running the kingdom or something?"

"Shouldn't you be kissing my feet, wench?"

Her face flushed from anger she dropped her stuff and walked up to him to stare him down, or in this case up because he was well over 6 inches taller than her. "The name's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" She poked him in the chest with every syllable.

She gasped as he grabbed her hand in his and felt a jolt of electricity go up her arm. From the look on his face, he felt it too. He brought her closer and sniffed her neck. She blushed, this time from embarrassment. She tried to get out of his grasp, but her took his other arm and held her tightly against him. He released her and took his claw to slice the front of her nightdress. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

He ignored and leaned down to inspect the birthmark on the junction of her neck, in the shape of a crescent moon. He let her go so suddenly that she almost fell.

Inuyasha shook his head. 'No it can be. She can't be the one that the prophecy foretold would be his mate. I'm going to have to go show this to father.' He tried to keep the snarl from his voice as he told her to get up, because she was coming with him.

"What makes you think, I'm going anywhere with you?" she screamed.

"Because I said so." He stated matter of factly.

Her face flushed a pretty shade of pink, and her chest heaved as if she had just run a mile. His eyes strayed to her breast (I don't think they have bra's back them, but I might be wrong) that had also turned that shade of pink. The sight of her made his blood boil, as Inuyasha began to take her in. He tried to extinguish the desire that pounded through him, as he picked her up and headed in the direction of the castle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango walked down the path that Kagome had taken only an hour before. 'Where in the hell is she? She should have been back by now.' Sango shook her head when the thought that something might have happened to Kagome. Not paying attention, she bumped into a hard chest and looked up to apologize to see…. Miroku!

"Excuse me my fair lady. I was in a rush and didn't see where I was going."

Sango blushed. "I, uh, I mean its okay."

"Did you by chance happen to see the prince walk by?"

"No. Did you by chance happen to see a girl walk by? Medium height, long brown hair, big warm eyes?" She said, looking everywhere but at him.

"No, but since we seem to be in the same predicament, would you like to join forces?" Miroku said eyeing the woman before him. 'She seems pretty nervous. Maybe I shouldn't ask her to bear my children just yet.'

"Sure why not. Two heads are better than one." She agreed.

"My lady?" He held out his arm, and she linked it with her. They continued walking the way Sango was going, the place Inuyasha and Kagome had already deserted minutes before.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Kagome had somehow escaped Inuyasha's clutches and was now making a backwards retreat, her eyes in him.

"I know you're the prince, but you just don't think that I would willingly jump into your arms and go with you. Especially, since you just called me a wench."

"Listen. You are going to come with me. How we do it is your choice." He replied taking step for step.

"How we do it?" She questioned not liking the sound of it.

He smirked. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

Kagome risked a glance behind her and saw that she was near the entrance to the trail. Sending him a smirk of her own, she dashed through the bushes.

Inuyasha shrugged and took off after her. _'I guess it's the hard way. Just the way I like it.'_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_There you have it. Revised chapter 2, now time for chapter 3. Plz review._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long but, first my computer had a virus, then I had been piled (and I mean _**PILED**_)on in school, but it has recently been eased up and my computer is in perfect condition. While it might take me a little while to post chapters, rest assured I'll be writing them and then typing then posting them soon. Thanks to all those dedicators readers and supporters , You have inspired me to write more and continue with my writing. Thanks again and see you soon! :- )


End file.
